tayothelittlebusfandomcom-20200214-history
Lani
'''Lani is a 6 year old (7 in season 3 and 11 in the new series. ''' History Lani is sweet and kind and cannot stand arguements. She is also timid and enjoys watching her favorite television programme. She is the youngest sibling of the little buses. She lives at the garage with Tayo, Rogi, Gani, Citu, and Hana. She was mentioned in "Rogi's Hiccups", "The Best Heavy Equipment" (in dream only), and "Speeding is Dangerous". She is the only female in the gang. She bares the number 02. She had welcomed to the bus garage 2nd. She was never mentioned in season 2. Although she is sweet, she can bossy, selfish and unfair as shown in "Lani the Princess" when Rogi sang, it irritated Lani then she told Rogi to sing again making Rogi annoyed and refused to sing again. Lani got annoyed as well and told Tayo and Gani to punish Rogi, but they got tired of being bossed by Lani as well. Rogi decided that he wanted to play somthing else then Lani said that that they were the ones who wanted to play then Rogi pointed out that she was being bossy, the other 2 agreed, causing Lani to get disappointed and run away crying making the other 3 feel bad for her. By the awful noise Tayo & Rogi make, Gani & Lani refuse to sleep in the bus garage in "Refuse to Sleep". Personality and traits She can get angry easily and is a bit of a perfectionist. She is friends with the heavy equipment. She is also kind of self centered. Lani is eager to have a date with Tayo. Basis She is based off of a Daewoo BS106. Family members *Tayo (boyfriend) *Rogi (first older brother) *Gani (second older brother/best friend) *Citu (father) Voice Actors *Eun, Young-sun (Korean dub) *Kami Desilets (Old and new series, US English dub, Seasons 1-4 in new series, Seasons 1-2 in old series) *Brigid Harrington (New series, US English dub, Season 5-onwards) *Britt McKillip (Ocean dub) *Emma Tate (New series, UK English dub, Season 1-onwards) *Eva Davis (Old series, US English dub, Season 3) *Jarosław Boberek (Polish) *Fred Meijer (Dutch) *Molnár Levente (Hungarian) *Christos Stassinopoulos (Greece) *Chie Kōjiro (Japanese dub) *Bettina Zimmermann (German) *Paola Cortellesi (Italian) *Diana Santos (Spanish) Trivia *Her birthday is on 15th May, 2008. *Her real name is Sally. **In the new series, her full name was "Lani Andrea Henderson". It was stated on her driving license. *In the Season 1 credits, her name is misspelt as "Rani". Most people call her that name. *She is the youngest of the little buses. *In September 2015, she and the rest of the gang will get a makeover. Lani's roof will be a darker yellow with green eyes, lipstick, her number with the "0" removed, a numberplate saying "L4N1", dark red windscreen wipers and her rearview mirrors stuck to her body. *Lani is female, but male in the Polish, Hungarian, Dutch, and Greek dubs. The new series in all dubs depict her as a female. *In the new series, Lani shares a soft side for Tayo. *In the TTLB&F episode "Sleepwalking", when Lani saw Gani sleepwalking, she told Rogi that it happened to her a long time ago. *In "The Relationship", Tayo gave Lani a bowtie with lovehearts on it rather than Tayo keeping it. That moment is quite similar to the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode "Secret of My Excess" where Spike gives Rarity a red heart-shaped diamond instead of keeping it. *It is revealed in one episode when Lani gets extremely furious she turns into a giant bus monster. *Rogi thinks that Lani is in love with Pipes, in which she is actually in love with Tayo. Category:Characters Category:Buses Category:Vehicles Category:Characters with real names Category:Females Category:Canon Category:Canon Vehicles Category:Canon Buses Category:Canon Characters Category:In Tayo's gang Category:Characters with changed genders in TV series/films